La historia de N 21 y Goku
by stevenarmandotacuchi
Summary: Trata de la historia de 21 y goku desde que se conocieron hasta que tuvieron hijos
1. capítulo 1

**Cap 1** : la llegada

En esta historia Goku tiene 16 y aun no peleaba con Picoro (padre) habia pasado un año

Todo empezó cuando Goku se fue de entrenamiento tiempo despues de derrotar a Piccoro Daimaku , se encontró con una de las guaridas de la Patrulla Roja la cual fácilmente derroto hasta que encontro una cápsula que parecia tener algo o mas bien a alguien dentro

-¿Que es esto? ¡Como se abre!

Se pregunto mientra trataba de abrirlo pero no sabia como asi que lo primero en que penso fue en usar su kamehameha pero al mirar bien se dio cuenta que habia alguien adentro

-¿Y esto? ¿Una mujer?

Dijo viendo que en la capsula decia Androide 21 y habia un boton rojo , presiono el botón y la cápsula se abrio mostrando a una mujer joven con cabello castaño claro rojizo-cobrizo, ojos azules y tez pálida, de cuerpo delgado y mas pequeña en tamaño que Goku y un poco mas pequeña que Bulma , usaba un vestido con secciones azules y rojas, usa gafas, y tiene las uñas pintadas de negro , tenia un par de aretes en forma de aros y utiliza un par de zapatos de color rojo y azul (haciendo juego con su vestido) con plataformas similares a tacones , parecia tener alrededor de la edad de Goku, dormida dentro del contenedor

-Hey , ¿Estas bien?

Goku le pregunto mientras le daba leves golpecitos en las mejillas , hasta que desperto y al hacerlo solo atino a mirar a su alrededor y a Goku con una mirada confusa a lo cual este solo sonrio de la manera en que solo Goku sabe

-¡Que maravilla ya despertaste! ¡Mi nombre es Son Goku , un gusto conocerte! ¿Dime cual es tu nombre?

-¿Donde estoy?

Fue lo primero a lo que le atino a decir

-Pues ... ni idea , pero dime ¿Por que estabas dentro de esa cosa? Y ¿Eres fuerte ? ¡¿Quieres pelear conmigo?!

Mientras la ayudaba a salir y a caminar pero esta se solto brusca y repentinamente

-Yo .. ¿Que? ¡¿Que hago aqui?!...¿Quien ... soy?

Dijo ella mientras se lloraba al no ser capaz de recordar , lo que hizo que Goku se sintiera triste por ella

-¿Asi que no recuerdas nada? Aqui dice número 21

Empezo a leer la cápsula y sonrió

\- 21 , ese sera tu nombre , eres mi amiga

-¿Número 21?

Se dijo 21 a si misma y luego sonrio

-¿Amigos?

-Sip amigos , como no recuerdas nada , te parece si me acompañas a entrenar , de paso a si tal vez recordaras algo , ¿Que dices?

Después de pensarlo un poco 21 contestó

-Acepto


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Un año habian pasado desde que Goku y Androide 21 se fueron juntos en ese año ambos se hicieron muy cercanos hasta el punto de ser íntimos y estaba apunto de empezar un nuevo torneo de las artes marciales

En la entrada del torneo

Se encontraban Bulma , Lunch , el maestro Roshi , Puar , Ulong en la entrada , Ten , Krillin y Yamcha aún no venian mientras los demas los esperaban , los 5 estaban con un paraguas debido a que llovía mucho

-Nooo ! Mi globo! -Lloro una niña al ver que su globo se iba volando y ella no podia alcanzarlo

Bulma trato de alcanzarlo pero se quedo atrapado en una palmera y un tipo con el cabello tapado y un sombrilla lo logro agarrar -Toma Bulma

-Hola

Ella lo recibio dudosa y se lo entrego a la niña y luego se dirigio al hombre -¿Quien eres tu?

-Ha pasado tiempo , chicos , mamá , ¿Ya no me reconocen

«Mamá?... sera que ? » - Fue lo que el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de Lunch al verle la cara , viendo que tenia el mismo rostro que su hijo , Goku , solo que mas maduro y grande - ¿Goku?

-Es que no me reconocen por esto - señalo las telas con lo cual se cubria la cabeza , ya cuando dejo de llover se quito las telas los demás pudieron ver la cara de su amigo e hijo -Les digo que soy yo

-¡Goku! - Fue Lunch la primera en lanzarse para abrazar a su hijo

-Mamá ha pasado tiempo - Dijo este mientras la abrazaba y sonreía

«Se ha vuelto muy guapo» - pensó Bulma -Es bueno verte de nuevo Goku - Bulma lo abrazo seguido de Ulong y Puar

-¡Goku cuanto has crecido muchacho! - Roshi dijo demasiado impresionado por los cambios del chico

-Cuanto tiempo - dijo mientras se reia , de repente empezo a buscar con la mirada « ¿Donde podra estar?»

-¿Pasa algo malo , Goku? - Bulma le dijo y vio que parecia buscar algo - Si estas buscando a Krillin y a los demas te aviso que aún no han venido

-No , no es eso , estoy buscando a otra persona - vio la silueta de alguien que se acercaba a ellos - 21 , ¿En donde te habias metido?

-Lo siento , fui al baño - ya no usaba la misma ropa con la que conocio a Goku , usaba un polo azul con las mangas blancas y unos jeans negro con botas rojas , vio a Lunch al lado de Goku - Goku ¿ Ella es tu madre?

-Si , ella es mi mamá , ella es 21 - se paro a su ladocuando los demas la miraron extraño - es un androide

-Un gusto conocerlos - hizo una reverencia

-¡¿Un androide?! - ese fue el grito de Bulma mientras que los demás veian a 21 , esta se sonrojo un poco y se escondia detras de Goku - ¿Como Octavio?

-Si pero 21 no tiene una bomba dentro de ella - camino hacia 21 y le tomo la mano , ambos sonrieron - es diferente

-Y tiene un cuerpazo - Roshi dijo y trato de tocarle el busto pero ella con la misma expresión le tiro una bofetada y lo lanzo a la pista donde vino un trailer , lo atropelló y lo mando lejos

-Viejo pervertido - Bulma murmuro mirando a otro lado luego de vuelta a 21 que seguia con Goku - mi nombre es Bulma , ellos son Puar y Ulong - ambos hicieron un saludo de mano

-Yo soy Lunch , la madre de Goku . ¿Como se conocieron?- Lunch sonrio viendo que 21 era muy apegada a su hijo

-Goku me saco de una cápsula de la Patrulla Roja donde me tenían como experimento hace un año , desde entonces hemos sido amigos - contesto 21 mientras Goku la acercaba mas a si

-21 es mi novia maestro - dijo al volver el maestro Roshi

-¡¿TU NOVIA?! - todos excepto 21 le gritaron sorprendidos , 21 solo se puso roja como tomate

\- ¿Siquiera sabes que significa eso?

-No soy tan idiota , es cuando estas con alguien a que amas - respondió Goku dejandolos con la boca aún mas abierta - ¡Estoy emocionado , van a haber nuevos rivales! ¡Alla vamos!


	3. El nuevo miembro de la familia Son

Un tiempo después después del último torneo de artes marciales …

Goku estaba esperando con entusiasmo y nerviosismo el nacimiento del que sería su primer hijo, estaba harto de esperar, ya había pasado casi 5 horas en la sala de espera del hospital, Lunch se encontraba adentró debido a que ella ya había hecho esto antes

Solo se encontraban los dos debido a que nadie le dijo a sus demás amigos que 21 estaba embarazada o que se habían casado solo lo sabía su madre

Cuando por fin una enfermera había salido, con un semblante agotado pero tranquilo, de la habitación y dijo…

—¿Quienes son los familiares de la señorita Son? — pregunto la enfermera

—Yo soy su esposo – dijo Goku rápidamente con una mirada preocupada — ¿Como esta 21? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿El bebé esta bien?

—Todo salió bien, ahora ambos están descansando — la enfermera dijo, una gota de sudor caía de su nuca mientras Goku seguía con sus preguntas —Felicidades señor, puede pasar

Ante esta noticia Goku sonrió alegremente mientras suspiró aliviado, valieron las 5 horas de espera, cuando Lunch salio le dio una palmada en el hombro a Goku

En eso fue hacia allí donde estaba 21, con una enorme sonrisa, cargando a un pequeño bebe de cabello negro y una cola

—Vaya tiene una cola ¡Igual que yo de niño! — Goku se quedo sin palabras al ver al frágil bebé descansar en los brazos de su madre — ¿Puedo cargarlo?

21 asintió y deposito con cuidado a Gohan con su padre

Era pequeño, cabe decir que muy pequeño, y silencioso, si te acercabas a él te dabas cuenta que desprendía un olor particular, un olor que jamás pensó llegaría a existir, de esos olores tan dulces que en ninguna tienda de golosinas podrías encontrar.

Con sus oscuros ojos delineo cada parte de su pequeño. Porque si era suyo, SU hijo, ese ser que había llegado a sus vidas. Miro su pequeña cabezita, su recorrido siguió a su carita redonda, aún no podía evitar sentir cierta ternura al mirar esas mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, el nuevo integrante de la familia Son dormía y no pudo ver sus ojos

Con cuidado acercó una de sus grandes manos a la pequeña de su bebé, por primera vez Son Goku sintió algo conocido al miedo, miedo de poder causar algún daño a su hijo, porque siendo realistas se veía frágil como si con cualquier movimiento se pudiera romper, había visto bebés si, pero era la primera vez que veía al que sería SU bebé.

—No tengas miedo Goku — escucho decir a 21

El saiyajin no se percató en qué momento su hijo había abierto los ojos y lo miraba con sus ojitos azules, Goku le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban combinada con todo el amor que él podría ofrecer, y el pequeño en respuesta tomó su dedo índice con toda su manita.

—Goku… ¿crees que seremos buenos padres? — pregunto 21 mientras miraba a su esposo.

—¡Claro que sí, seremos los mejores padres! — la androide en respuesta sonrió, para ser sinceros ni el mismo sabía el porqué de su respuesta, pero sin pensarlo respondió. Porque quizá el era muy ingenuo y nuevo para estas cosas pero él se haría cargo de que su pequeño recibiera el mismo amor que él una vez recibió de su abuelo Gohan.

— Gra-acias Go-oku — escucho en medio del pequeña llanto que 21 soltaba — Much-has grac-cias

En respuesta Goku sonrió, se acerco y le brindo un cálido abrazo familiar con Gohan en el centro.

Quizá, de hoy en adelante el pasaría por muchas cosas, pero no permitirá que su familia sufriera. Porque el los protegería incluso aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida, no dejaría que dañará algo que él y su esposa habían creado, para él Su hijo era el ser más perfecto que algún día podría ver.

—Bienvenido al mundo pequeño Gohan


End file.
